


Make Me Feel at Home

by YinHai17



Series: For the NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Holidays, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kyrie is a sweetheart, M/M, Mention of the Sparda Twins, Mild Swearing, Nero's Adopted Children are Here, NeroVクリスマス企画, No cookies were harm in this fic, They are probably fucking shit up as we speak, V is having an existential crisis, V is his own character, but she can kick your ass, christmas cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinHai17/pseuds/YinHai17
Summary: As far as he was concerned, his presence should have been considered unnatural, uncomfortable. He himself felt out of place, as a forced puzzle piece taking space where it didn't belong."V, could you stir this for me for a while? Thank you".Instead, he found himself here, rummaging through this small kitchen in Fortuna.-.-or that time where V was having an existential crisis while helping Kyrie make Christmas Dinner, Nero might have committed fratricide and Nico just enjoys her time taking pictures.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Series: For the NeroV Xmas Event 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071848
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Make Me Feel at Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Nerov Xmas Event 2020, which I'm very behind with :D
> 
> Prompts are from Day 1: Cooking (technically, although Kyrie is the one doing the cooking, bless her) and Day 3: Child. 
> 
> Day 2? We don't know her. 
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a comment. It makes my day :3
> 
> Happy Holidays!

-.-

As far as he was concerned, his presence should have been considered unnatural, uncomfortable. He himself felt out of place, as a forced puzzle piece taking space where it didn't belong.

"V, could you stir this for me for a while? Thank you".

Instead, he found himself here, rummaging through this small kitchen in Fortuna. Just a couple steps from where once his whole-self, Vergil; incapacitated his son in his quest for power. 

His hands moved on their own accord, taking the bowl and wooden spoon without pause from Kyrie. She smiled sweetly, grateful, and honest. V could understand why Nero had held her dear to his heart all these years. 

He wondered if given time, he could do the same.

It was hard... Adapting. 

After all, he wasn't supposed to be here. 

It has been a few months since the Qlipoth had fallen, his lies had been revealed, and “his” body had been restored. But he couldn’t figure out, how and why after all this, he was allowed to exist in such...confusing circumstances. 

The void in his head didn't help. The place where his nightmares... his companions used to inhabit, empty. He never thought silence would be something he would come to dread. But he did. 

The soft carols and soothing festive tones playing in the background helped some. He had to admit that despite how... "cheesy", the songs came to be, they were comforting and cheery in their own right. Even so, he wouldn't admit that to anyone. 

"Having trouble?" the newfound closeness of Kyrie startled him, the spoon falling through his fingers. 

"Pardon me, I-" he moved to retrieve it but she was faster, leaving him awkwardly standing, instigating a couple of laughs from her. 

"Is okay. You look like you have a lot in your mind". V flushed, he had been spacing out for weeks now, and even if he knew he couldn’t help it. He found it quite annoying.

Feeling the bowl of unmixed eggs between his hands he felt shame creeping over him. He was supposed to help her out, not to delay her. 

"That's an understatement". He muttered just to himself, placing the container above the counter. "I'm truly sorry, I seem to be more bothersome than helpful". 

“Hush, is fine. I don't mind”. Kyrie was quick to reassure him. “ Nero should be back soon. If you really don't feel like it, you can sit at the table and help with the cookies instead". There was a glint to her eyes, something soft but hard that reminded him of someone... A memory, rather a ghost. 

Either way, it was clear that those cookies needed assistance. 

Peeking over the table he found a plate of fresh and brown cookies. Round and human-like cookies to be precise. The smell of Vanilla tickled his nose. 

He stared at them for a while as if they would off and leave if he didn't.

Aside from them, icing of different tones rested with a spatula and a pastry bag, accompanied by other small instruments. He took the former by the mangle, turning it around, assessing it's worth as if he was holding a weapon, ready to strike. 

The minutes ticked by after that, the soft humming of Kyrie kept him grounded through his task. His fingers, now blotched by different colors made him bristle but he decided to ignore it. It was nice in a way, fun even. 

He was finishing the red coating in one of the humanoid cookies when the garage door rattled. Kyrie rinsed her hands in the kitchen sink, briefly smiling at him.

"About time," she said towards the newcomer. 

"Yeah, I know,” Nero responded. A couple of bags hanging from his arms. “We really need to buy these things before Christmas week next time".

"Like I suggested you do before?" Kyrie crossed her arms, there was no real annoyance coming from her, the small smile over her lips betraying her. V watched the exchange with his own, amused by their interactions.

Nero shook his head, carefully placing the groceries over the counter. His blue eyes finding the figure busy decorating the small pastries over the kitchen table. 

"And what do we have here?” The Devil Hunter wondered aloud, “She put you in cookie duty? What did you do?" Nero scoffed, crouching slightly over the table at V’s side. He quickly assessed V’s handiwork, surprised by his findings. "Are this, us?” he paused. “Wait, it's that a Riot? Damn, you really went into it!" 

_He really had, didn’t he?_

He had taken his time with each individual cookie, he did start decorating them with the normal festive icons, like Santa Claus and Snowmans, but quickly drifted into more familiar figures, like a black and red cat with a badly drawn Santa hat and a blue lightning bolt with purple and red wings. 

This resulted in the later attempts of drawing certain white-haired characters and fellow acquaintances before he had the time to process it. 

"Yes, I find it quite pleasing actually". V admitted. The activity distracting him from his more concerning thoughts effectively. 

"That's good" Nero's face visibly brightened to his words and with a swift movement, a peck was placed over his forehead. Endearing and short. 

This was another thing that he had to process given his newfound autonomy. 

Partnership, of those of lovers. 

He felt suddenly warm, Nero chuckling into his skin. 

"Why two Dante cookies thou? Trying to feed his ego?" Nero’s attention delved back to the table. Something that V regretted and was grateful for at the same time. He wasn’t big in what they called “PDA” but wouldn’t mind a couple more kisses coming from Nero. 

"I just thought you might be interested in beheading him with your teeth without necessarily committing fratricide". The once Summoner explained, smirking while doing so.

The Grandson of Sparda raised his eyebrows amused, taking one of the Dante looking pastries, before biting its head off with no hesitation.

Nero chewed with contentment, licking his lips to clean any crumbs off his mouth, before taking another bite. "Hey, this is pretty go— SHIT! Kyrie what the hell?" 

"No sweets before dinner!" She exclaimed shaking the wooden spoon which she had used to assault Nero over the head. She smacked him again, ushering the white-haired hunter out of the small kitchen. 

"Ok, ok! I get it. I'll fetch the other things out of the van". He raised his hands in submission, like a kicked puppy turning tail after being scolded, but took another cookie from the batch, all the same, when the auburn-haired woman wasn’t looking. 

V gave him a look but said nothing. "Need assistance?" 

"Nah, it's fine, you finish with those. Once we start with the turkey we'll need all the hands we can get". With that, he leaves the room. Nico’s voice could be heard a few seconds after, showing delight from a certain stolen cookie. Nero shushing her a tad bit too loud for his own good. 

Suddenly there was shuffling upstairs, kids laughter and high voices could be heard rushing through the hallways. 

“Seems like nap time is over!” Nico announced before being tackled by three enthusiastic children.

“It certainly is” Kyrie sighed more fond than anything, approaching the scene with that motherly delight he was so familiar with coming from her. Upon seeing her, the kids diverted their attention immediately, blabbering on and about weird dreams and Christmas presents.

V got out of the table slowly, not wanting them to notice him just yet. 

Nero decided to come back at that moment, a good amount of white meat in a silver plate between his hands. Which didn’t dissuade the children from welcoming him at all.

“Wow! Hey, come on, I’m glad to see you too, but easy now!”

The atmosphere felt so joyful and homey at that moment, that V was reminded of how foreign he felt to it all. Standing there from the sidelines he watched the family dynamic play out, content to at least be part of it in some way.

When abruptly, three little pairs of eyes zeroed over him before stumbling forward into his personal space. 

He didn’t scream at all, no, negative. A false accusation without any proof. 

The kids are warm and excited to see him as ever, he as everything else, never understood what made them so cheerful around him. But alas, he had grown accustomed to it. 

Still, it didn’t stop him from staring in horror at his boyfriend for help. 

Nico was already taking pictures with Kyrie at her back, instructing her what angle looked better. Nero shrugged his shoulders, a huge smile stretching over his face. A mischievous look surfaced in his eyes as he quickly left the turkey in the nearest kitchen isle. 

“Well, okay then!” without warning Nero picked up the smallest child from the ground, which made the infant chuckle madly, placing himself near V, circulating his middle with his other arm, pulling the taller male close. “Say cheese!”

The Gunsmith whistle behind her phone exclaiming a “Hell yeah!” before the other woman could stop her. The flash went off two, three, four times, leaving everyone blind.

“Come on K, you too” Nero instructed, Kyrie following gladly, embracing the remaining kids at her sides.

“No fair! I want in too!” Nico exclaimed, muttering about how she should have brought a selfie stick or something. Positioning herself in front of the group, crouching on the ground with the frontal camera of her phone now displaying before them. “Ok, on three!”

_“One!”_

It was right there, safely tucked at Nero’s side, with half of the Devil Hunter’s family welcoming him so effortlessly. That V concluded, that it didn’t matter how abnormal or out of place he might felt sometimes.

As long as little moments like this existed, where everything felt right. 

_“Two!”_

Where he felt protected and loved. 

Any other sentiment fell short in comparison.

_“Three!”_

Needless to say, after the improv photo shoot. The kitchen stayed loud, with the kids trying to either help or eat everything they found, and by the end of the day half of the cookies were gone. 

But V’s new sentiment of belonging stayed all the same, despite Kyrie’s attempts to smack him over the head for helping Nero sneak treats to the children. 

-.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo


End file.
